


Parent guidence

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU, I DON’T LIKE DOING CHARA BIOS, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hetalia next gen, everyone has graduated from Highschool and colllege. Starting out parental lives..But where’s the Nordics?





	Parent guidence

Name: Felix  
Sex: Male  
Age: 10  
Bio: Lived well in care from his parents in a small home, had no problems whatsoever. Did all his work and obedient to his parents until he said his first word, a f word (probably uncles fault while drunk). He became moody and angry a lot. Doesn’t get ‘relationships’ and has NEVER met his mother’s scary persona he never knew.  
Likes-Fixing toys and baking (surprising others) also seems to like reading magazines  
Dislikes- Interaction with ‘human beings’ and other kids touching his things  
Parents: Sweden x Fem! Finland  
Persona: Likes to curse and silent, inside there's a warm cookie heart. Finny watches his words a tad bit too much and his friends and cousins think it’s for a new sibling..  
Appearance: Flat blonde hair till ALMOST his shoulders, and dark blue eyes

Name: Raymound  
Sex: Male  
Age: 9  
Bio: Has 2 identical twin sister Bella and Brother Stefan, sometimes his parents get picked on having triplets. Ups and downs of the family but it comes down smoothly, his father refuses to go to his brother’s party being overprotective. And knowing they’ll be drunk like any day.  
His parents were said to be ‘high school sweethearts’((Only because everyone saw them kissing in front of the WHOLE school on graduation for anniversary day)) but Raymound’s mother refuses and say it’s “Not real” being embarrassed but his father is all like “Yeah, we were totally a thing” winking at her while she blushes.  
His father likes to joke that he told his 2 siblings they have 200 kids, before the triplets were born.  
Also hangs out with Hong kong’s kid Tai, Ice and Hong are ONLY good friends in this.  
Likes-Doing his sister’s hair and spending time with mama  
Dislikes-Soda and Candy  
Parents: Norway x Fem! Iceland  
Persona: Blank face everywhere like Stephan, his sister is ‘moe’ and shows an actual face. Surprising others but here’s the thing, Raymound has that ‘emo phase’ starting possibly in highschool but hints show up.  
Appearance: Light blonde hair with 2 extra hair sticking out, the left one is longer and his bangs get longer till the left hair. Same with Stefan but his is actually short but Bella is rocking her white hair, the eyes are purple 

Name: Elizabeth  
Sex: Female  
Age: 10  
Bio: Has an older sister named ‘Delilah’ who’s 7 years older, twin younger brothers ‘Maxwell and Dan’  
Her parents fight a lot but make tons and tons of parties.. However. She’s not a party girl unlike Delilah and a proper young girl.  
Likes: Books and tea  
Dislikes: Her parent’s smoking and drinking  
Parents: Denmark x Fem! Netherlands  
Appearance: Slight hair sticking out in front which is blonde and blue eyes.  
Persona: Proper child but at parties she looks like the girl belongs


End file.
